


Out At Sea

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Gift Fic, M/M, Omega Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Bill Cipher doesn't go inside because it's 'cold'.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoboticPopSauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/gifts).



> RoboticSpaceCase, this is for you! Well I mean obviously. It's gifted to you.  
> And uh, yeah. Two chapters o.o you know me. I can't write anything without a cliffhanger (plox don't be mad)
> 
> Edit:  
> This is not a canon part of the NTGBD universe.

  
Bill hooked his fingers into the waistband of Dipper's jeans and drug him forward, nipping lightly at his jaw.

“Fancy meeting you here.” The alpha purred softly, running his nose along his mate's jaw. Dipper rolled his eyes at the older man. The air around them was settling into a brisk chill that played at the small hairs on the back of the omega's neck. “Awfully chilly up here.”

“Imagine having a low body temperature like me.” Dipper told him, wrapping his arms tightly around the older man's chest. Slender fingers traced Dipper's shoulder blades and ghosted down to rest on his lower back. “You should come inside.” the omega murmured against Bill's jacket.

The boat swayed underneath them, rocking the boat gently. Bill was staring up at the sky, face void of his eyepatch. Since they'd gotten on the boat, he'd left it hooked over the end of their bedpost. Dipper snorted; guess there wasn't exactly a crowd of people to impress on the open sea.

“I suppose I'll catch a cold if I stay out here any longer.” Bill sighed. Dipper tilted his head up to the sky, shaking his head. The alpha had been staring at the little dipper.

 

Back in their cabin, it was obvious what the real reason Bill came inside was. The alpha's fingers were unabashedly tugging at the omega's clothing.

“Hey, stop that.” Dipper laughed as he was pushed on to the bed. Bill's fingers popped the button on his jeans free, licking his lips hungrily. The omega stretched his hands out, slipping the very tips of them underneath Bill's chin. The alpha tilted his head and pressed kisses to the inside of his mate's knuckles.

“What if I don't want to?” Bill questioned playfully, fingers stretching out on his abdomen. Dipper shuddered at the still-chilly fingertips as they continued up, dragging the cotton of his shirt with them. Despite his insistence, his eye was searching Dipper's face for any true resistance to the wandering hands.

“Then I suppose you're going to have to convince me that I don't want you to stop.” Dipper offered, eyelids slipping down to hood his eyes. Bill let out a soft, hissing rumble at the look, licking his lips.

“I think I can do that.” Bill murmured, eye blazing with a newfound goal. He climbed atop the bed, straddling his omega's hips. “Look at this beautiful skin.” he remarked at the milky colour of Dipper's midsection. He dragged his nails over it carefully. Dipper squirmed underneath him, getting a soft chuckle out of the older man. “Shush, I'm going to take very good care of you.”

Bill leaned over the smaller man, going straight for his mate's neck. Dipper loved neck kisses; it may have had something to with the dynamic between them. Bearing his neck for his alpha, having those teeth so close to his jugular—it was a heady feeling. A dizzying one. It always left him whimpering and tilting his head up even farther so he could feel the pointed canines drag up to his jaw and nip at the base.

“Bill.” he breathed as a hand snuck in-between his thighs and begin to caress him through his jeans. The alpha pulled the omega's earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it. “Gross.” Bill ran a clawed hand through Dipper's curls, tugging on them.

“Ears are not gross.” Bill hummed into his ear, nipping at the edge. “Feet are gross.”

“Ears are pretty gross.” Dipper argued, wincing as the teeth grazed him. Bill busied his hands in removing Dipper's pants and undergarments, shoving them to the floor. “We've been married for like, five years.” the omega teased, trying not to let out a soft pant. Bill was doing a wonderful job of working him up. “But you're still so eager.”

“What's that supposed to mean? You're beauty is everlasting.” Bill kissed a perky nipple. “And you're only twenty-three. At least you're not almost thirty.” Nails scratched up Dipper's side. “And you still get so wet for me.” A blush lit up Dipper's face and he wriggled his hips slightly.

“Twenty-eight isn't that old.” Dipper piped up, ducking his head. Why was he still embarrassed? Bill knew his body like a well-tuned fiddle, and he was like the devil when he played. Bill grunted and took one of Dipper's nipples into his mouth and sucked gently on it, rolling his tongue around the edge.

“Far too old.” Bill told him when he lifted his mouth next, reaching in between them to begin undoing his own pants. “The older I am, the closer I am to death.” he continued his trail of kisses down Dipper's chest.

“Wow, way to bring up a morbid subject during sex.” Dipper noted dryly. Bill let out a quiet churr, pressing his nose against the centre of Dipper's sternum. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. “Besides, you know that the unsavoury live forever, right?”

“It's not death that scares me.” Bill murmured, tilting his head up to look at Dipper. “It's the thought of leaving you behind that does. You act as if five years is such a long time, but I need an eternity to love you.” He brought his body up, erection brushing the omega's thigh. Dipper carefully lifted his hands and pulled Bill up so he could look him in the eye.

“I love you.” Dipper told him softly, stroking his cheek. “I really, really do. And you are way too young to be worrying about stupid things like dying.”

“I love you more.” Bill breathed, leaning down. His lips barely brushed Dipper's as he spoke next. “More and more each day.” he captured Dipper's lips softly at first, before deepening the kiss, pushing his tongue past pliant lips to map out his mate's mouth for the umpteenth time. “Every hour, every minute.” his hands were ghosting Dipper's sides, hips gently rutting against the younger man's. “Every second of the day I want to make love to you.”

Dipper let out a groan in-between kisses, arching up as Bill's hand found his erection once again. The slender fingers were slow as they moved, and Dipper was keenly aware of the older man positioning himself on top of him. Per usual, Dipper's thighs were spread wide on either side of the alpha, leaving him on display for Bill to take in. The older man rubbed his thumb along the slit of Dipper's cock, getting a strangled moan from his husband.

“Every single time I see you, I want to put my mouth on you. I want to kiss and lick every piece of you. Mark you over and over again until you're a messy blur of love bites and cum. Because you deserve it. You deserve every bit of pleasure in the world and I will give it to you.” his voice was low in Dipper's ear.

“Stop.” Dipper groaned, panting freely now.

“Never.” Bill teased. “Never in a million years will I stop. I will hunt you down in the afterlife just to tell you how utterly astonishing you are.”

“Oh my god, you are seriously the worst.” Dipper keened. Bill chuckled. “Do you spend all your free times thinking of this fluff?”

“No, I spend all day thinking about you.” the alpha purred. “You can keep my mind occupied from the hour I get up until the hour I fall asleep.”

“You are such a fucking sap.” Dipper moaned brokenly, slipping his hands up and into Bill's hair. He tugged a bit harder than necessary, resulting in a hiss from the older man.

“Only for you.” Bill murmured, releasing his grip on Dipper's dick. Dipper let out a quiet whimper of loss. “Oh no, don't you worry. I just want the pleasure of fucking you through your orgasm.” he purred, nipping at the younger man's jaw.

“If you can.” Dipper huffed, licking the sweat from his lips. The corner of Bill's mouth twitched up in amusement.

“If I can? You wound me, good sir.” he purred. His hands moved down Dipper's body, caressing the contours of it before slipping underneath his thighs. Bill pushed them up, wider, if he could of. The heat in Dipper's groin spiked as Bill hooked his legs high over his shoulder's. “I not only can, but I will. In fact I'll bring you to orgasm twice before I get off.”

“If you can make me cum twice on your cock without cumming yourself, I will literally let you do anything you want to me.” Dipper told him as he lined up. Bill cocked an eyebrow high on his forehead.

“Oh?” Bill licked his lips. “Even eat you out?”

“You are so gross.” Dipper whined at him, getting him a chuckle in response.

“Only half as gross as you.” Bill told him, voice sing song. “Do we have a deal, my little tree?”

“Ugh. Yeah. We have a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well of COURSE you get a song too!
> 
> Chica by Mandopony
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
